Él es México
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Por su orgullo… Desde ese momento caminaría siempre hacia adelante, pero teniendo siempre presente cuál era su pasado.


Titulo: Él es México

**Resumen**: Por su orgullo… Desde ese momento caminaría siempre hacia adelante, pero teniendo siempre presente cuál era su pasado.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Antonio/España

**Género**: emh… no sé, ¿angst?

**Rating**: +13, creo

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Antonio es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, Emiliano es mi creación.

**Notas**: Después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido comenzar a subir mis fanfics sobre México en ffnet también. Los que no saben, he escrito varios fanfics sobre este personaje pero, por ser OC, los he mantenido solo en mi blog (link en mi perfil). Poco a poco los iré subiendo aquí.

**Nota 2**: Creo que esto sería mejor publicarlo el 15 o 16 de septiembre, pero ya lo escribí así que lo público ya xD

**Nota 3**: México tiene twitter, puedes encontrar el link en mi perfil para acosarlo… digo, para seguirlo xD

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—_Aal, aal_… —desde aquellos primeros pasos a gatas, desde esa vez que estuvo en brazos de aquella mujer… —_Mēxhicoh_… —. México… Ese era su nombre, el nombre que su madre, el imperio Maya, le había dado. El nombre que a su fallecido abuelo, el imperio Azteca, le habría gustado que tuviera…

—Eres mi Nueva España…

México… un nombre que aquél sonriente hombre le había quitado, reemplazándolo por otro completamente diferente. Y, ¿qué podía hacer? El imperio Maya había muerto al igual que el imperio Azteca… Y ese hombre que lo "cuidada" (entre comillas, porque siempre se iba por meses e incluso años, dejándolo a solas con intentos de niñeras… Hombres que lo maltrataban y que también maltrataban a sus hermanos) era su padre… Un padre al que, a pesar de todo, quería… Se atrevería, incluso, a decir que ese hombre era la persona más importante para él.

Pero él era México…

—Emi… —. Juan Emiliano Fernández Xocoyotzin… Ese era su nombre humano… Le había sido otorgado por su padre…

Suspiraba cuando se ponía a pensar en ello… Pero al menos el segundo apellido sí hacia honor a su herencia indígena

—Emi...

—Padre… —. Él era México… Un hombre de herencia mestiza: mitad español, mitad indígena. Le debía su vida a España y al imperio Maya, y gran parte de su historia y cultura se la debía al imperio Azteca también. No era justo que sólo España tuviera crédito… No era justo que le impusiera todas sus costumbres, olvidándose por completo del legado azteca y del legado maya…

Padre, madre, abuelo…. Todos merecían la misma importancia.

—No hagas esto… Nueva…

—¡Soy México! —Esa fue, posiblemente, la primera vez que le gritó a su padre de esa forma —. ¡México! ¡Entiende! ¡Entiéndelo, España! —En ese momento agachó el rostro y luchó por contener las lágrimas, mientras que España permanecía en estado de shock… Emiliano nunca le gritaba de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando recién comenzaba con las ideas de independencia lo había hecho. Tampoco lo llamaba "España"… incluso el hecho de que se refiriera a él como "padre" había sido raro. Normalmente usaba el término femenino. "Ma'" o "mamá". Así le decía normalmente.

—Emi… —España trató de acercarse, pero su hijo rehuyó.

—México…

Silencio…

España sonrió amargamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—México… —Emiliano sonrió. Sí… Esa era su nombre, México.

Nieto del imperio Azteca, hijo del imperio Maya y del eximperio español… México… Juan Emiliano Fernández Xocoyotzin… Alguien que, desde ese momento, comenzaría a escribir su historia como país independiente… Esa era él. Y su padre era la persona —con vida— más importante para él, además de sus hermanos… Pero ya no era un niño… No podía depender de él por siempre, no podía ser una colonia eternamente y, sobretodo, de ninguna manera podía permitir que su herencia indígena fuera dejado de lado por su herencia española.

Por su orgullo como mexicano… Por la sangre indígena y española que corría por sus venas, caminaría hacia adelante como un país independiente, como un gran país… Desde ese momento y para siempre… Porque así es él, así es México.

Fin.

*Aal = hijo en maya.


End file.
